Стенограммы/Самый лучший вечер
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Ах! Поверить не могу, что Грандиозный Гала-концерт состоится сегодня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, пожалуйста, прекрати шуметь. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. :Рарити: Пинки Пай, прекрати немедленно. Пора готовиться к балу. Ты не наденешь моё платье, если взмокнешь. :Пинки Пай: Что делает Искорка? :Спайк: Она работает над своим новым чудо-заклинанием для бала. :Рарити: Где остальные? Времени осталось мало. :Эпплджек: Попридержи лошадей, подружка, мы здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Идеально! Я готова. :Радуга Дэш: К чему? :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай, Спайк. :Пинки Пай: Яблоко! Мы будем есть пирог? :Спайк: Ш-ш-ш! Смотрите! :Все: Ого! Ух ты! Вот это да! Потрясающе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Но это только начало. Флаттершай, ты привела своих друзей? :Флаттершай: Да. Они не пострадают, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Даю слово. :Сумеречная Искорка: Та-да! :Все: Ух ты! Вот это да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здорово, да? И не волнуйтесь, в полночь они снова станут мышами. :Флаттершай: Опал, нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! Вернитесь! Эти лошади должны были везти нашу карету. Как же мы доберемся до бала? :Рарити: Что же нам делать? :Рарити: Ух... хм... Извините. Ребята, вы не могли бы отвезти нашу карету на бал? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, да. Точно! :Спайк: Ну давайте, девочки. Впустите меня! :Радуга Дэш: Да сейчас, Спайк. :Рарити: Подожди! Мы одеваемся. :Эпплджек: Одеваемся? Прошу прощения, Рарити, но мы обычно не одеваемся. :Рарити: Ах. Прости, Спайк. У некоторых из нас более высокие требования. :Спайк: Поверить не могу, что сегодня мы будем в Кантерлоте. Мы едем домой, Искорка! А самое чудесное то, что весь вечер мы проведём вместе! :Радуга Дэш: Ах, я не знаю, Спайк. :Рарити: Там посмотрим. :Эпплджек: Мы будем очень заняты. :Пинки Пай: Да. Заняты весельем! :Спайк: Ох. Ну ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся, Спайк. У нас будет возможность пообщаться. :Спайк: Здорово! Я уже спланировал экскурсию по Кантерлоту. Я должен показать Рарити драгоценную корону, а Эпплджек золотую яблоню Принцессы. А Пинки я поведу в мой любимый магазин пончиков. :Спайк: Тогда поехали! :Карамель: Простите?! :Спайк: А... я... :Лаки Кловер: Если бы ты не был другом нашей соседки Рарити... Хм. :Спайк: Ого! Вы все выглядите потрясающе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверить не могу, что я здесь! Учитывая, сколько мы об этом мечтали, этот вечер должен стать самым лучшим вечером в нашей жизни! :Спайк: Да! Это будет лучший вечер в нашей жизни, знаете почему? Потому что этот вечер на балу мы проведём... вместе. Или нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия! :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка! Как я рада встретить свою звёздную ученицу. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, я так рада быть здесь! Нам так много нужно обсудить. :Принцесса Селестия: Что ж, я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной рядом весь вечер, и у нас будет много времени поговорить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я надеялась на то, что Вы это скажете. :Рарити: Ах. Поспеши, Рарити... О, не так быстро. Я не хочу его потерять... Стой! Ты должна вести себя отчуждённо. О, но только не быть холодной. Я не могу упустить его, не могу. О, я мечтала о нём всю жизнь! Ох, он даже лучше, чем я себе его представляла. :Флаттершай: Невероятно! Луговой жаворонок! :Флаттершай: По-моему, она обращается ко мне. Я всё так себе и представляла. :Эпплджек: Как дела, друг? Голодный? :Соарин: Как лошадь! :Эпплджек: Так чего же ты ждёшь? Яблоко в карамели? Яблочный пирог? Яблочные оладьи? Яблоко-фри? :Соарин: Я возьму яблочный пирог! :Эпплджек: О, премного благодарна, сэр! И-ха! Успех с первой же минуты. Этого я и ожидала. :Спитфайр: Как всегда голоден после шоу, да, Соарин? :Соарин: Хе. Ага. :Соарин: Ах. Мой пирог! :Соарин: Ты спасла его! Спасибо. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха. Не проблема. :Спитфайр: Эй, ты та пони, которая спасла нас в Клаудсдейле и заняла первое место на соревнованиях. :Радуга Дэш: Да, меня зовут Радуга. :Спитфайр: Что ж, Радуга. Похоже ты опять спасла нас. По-крайней мере пирог Соарин не упал. :Соарин: Да. :Спитфайр: Не хочешь присоединиться? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно. Почему нет? Я... в компании... с Чудомолнией! :Пинки Пай: Ой, блестящий пол. Красивые пони. Чудесная музыка. Всё блестит, сияет! Всё так красиво. Надо потанцевать! :Принц Голубая Кровь: Здравствуйте. Я принц Голубая Кровь. :Рарити: А я Рарити. Ах, невероятно, какая чудная роза. :Принц Голубая Кровь: Вы об этой... розе? Спасибо. Она идёт моим глазам. :Флаттершай: Мой маленький луговой жаворонок где-то здесь. :свист :Флаттершай: Это Вы? :Мистер. Гринхувз: Да. Люблю свистеть, когда работаю. свистит :Флаттершай: О, да, ясно. Простите. :Флаттершай: Я вижу большого тукана. И паукообразную обезьянку. И... это кенгуру! :Флаттершай: О, Флаттершай, ты такая болтушка. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Спитфайр, ты когда-нибудь делала двойное сальто назад сквозь дождевую тучу? :Радуга Дэш: к Соарину А летал когда-нибудь сквозь молнию? Это потрясающе! :Принцесса Селестия: Добро пожаловать на Гала-концерт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса. Я так хотела провести время с Вами и... :Принцесса Селестия: Да. Я тоже, Искорка... О, добрый вечер! Добро пожаловать на бал! Поэтому я... Леди, рада снова видеть вас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, поговорить с Принцессой сегодня - это что-то из разряда фантастики :Эпплджек: Первая продажа в первую минуту. Вторая. Четвёртая... Шестая... Шестидесятая минута, нет продаж. Эх, я вовсе не этого ожидала. :Пинки Пай: Я на Грандиозном Гала-концерте, и это не то, о чём я мечтала. :Рарити: Я вовсе не о таком мечтала. :Принцесса Селестия: Добрый вечер. Очень рада Вас видеть. Добро пожаловать. Как поживаете? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не этого ожидала. :Радуга Дэш: Ничего не выходит. :Флаттершай: Я не на это надеялась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! :Рарити: Я всю жизнь ждала... :Флаттершай: ...этого момента. :Пинки Пай: И я не позволю... :Эпплджек: ...ему вот так пройти. :Радуга Дэш: Даже если это последнее, что я сделаю... :Сумеречная Искорка: ...то я сделаю... :Все: ...этот вечер лучшим! :Флаттершай: Искорка права, я должна быть смелее. Простите меня, что напугала вас, друзья. Но я ухожу, так что вы можете больше не прятаться. :Флаттершай: Попались! Всё в порядке. Обещаю, я вас не обижу. Я хочу с вами... подружиться? :Мистер Гринхувз: Звучит неплохо. :Радуга Дэш: Давай, Радуга! Они тебя не замечают, а ты сделай так, чтоб заметили. :"Цезарь": кричит :Рарити: Дай ему шанс, Рарити. Будь терпеливой, и он покажет себя с лучшей стороны. :Принц Голубая Кровь: Мисс Рарити! Стойте! :Рарити: Ох. Принц Голубая Кровь! Как благородно. :Принц Голубая Кровь: Неприятно было бы поскользнуться. :Рарити: Да. Это точно. :Принц Голубая Кровь: Но, думаю, накидка решит эту проблему. :Рарити: Да, конечно. :Пинки Пай: шепчет :Пинки Пай: Идите все сюда! Я знаю, что поможет вам раскрепоститься! :пони: Юная леди, это не такая вечеринка. :Пинки Пай: О-о-о... Не нужна вечеринка? Этим пони нужна ве-че-рин-ка! :Рарити: Яблочные оладьи, пожалуйста. :Эпплджек: Яблочные оладьи уже на подходе. С вас четыре монеты. :Рарити: вздох Полагаю мне самой придётся заплатить. :Эпплджек: Всё в порядке, Рарити, это подарок. :Рарити: Спасибо, Эпплджек. По крайней мере, хоть у кого-то здесь есть манеры. :Принц Голубая Кровь: Яблоки в тесте! Яблоки в карамели! Мои королевские губы коснулись деревенской еды! Пожалуй, пойду в буфет за королевскими угощениями. :Эпплджек: Конечно, (не)удивительно, что никто не ест мою еду. Они предпочитают свои изысканные угощения. Что ж, я докажу, что мои яблочные пироги достойны этого бала. Их нужно немного приукрасить. :Флаттершай: Я вас поймаю, мои дорогие. О да. Как только маленькая птичка, или обезьянка, или медведь коснётся этой сетки, они станут моими! Моими!!! смех Ой! :Пинки Пай: Давайте, все вместе! Вы хотели вечеринку? Будет вам вечеринка! Да! Вот это да! Вот, давайте танцуйте! :Эпплджек: Эй вы, великосветские пони. У меня есть для вас яблочный пирог высшего класса. Подходите и разбирайте. :Пинки Пай: Веселимся! :Рарити: Сэр, Вы самый неприятный принц, которого я встречала в своей жизни! Единственное, что в Вас есть королевского (-) это королевское занудство! :Принц Голубая Кровь: Не так близко. Я только что помылся! :Рарити: Ах, Вы боитесь испачкаться?! :Принц Голубая Кровь: Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Это мой шанс! Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хуже уже быть не может. :Флаттершай: Вы меня ПОЛЮБИТЕ! :Принцесса Селестия: Беги. :Сумеречная Искорка: свистит :Пинки Пай: О! Рарити, твоя туфелька! Теперь принц точно найдёт тебя. :Рарити: крик Нет! Бежим! :Спайк: Эй! Пони Джо. Ещё один пончик. :Джо: Может тебе уже хватит? :Спайк: Ещё один пончик. Самый сладкий! :Джо: Сумеречная Искорка! Ха-ха. Сколько лет, сколько зим? :Спайк: Как прошёл бал? Это был лучший вечер? :Спайк: Похоже, это был худший вечер в жизни. :Все: Это точно! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, что Принцесса Селестия не расстроилась из-за того, что мы испортили бал. :Принцесса Селестия: Это был лучший ежегодный бал за всю историю! :Все: Принцесса Селестия?! :Сумеречная искорка: Простите меня, Принцесса, но этот вечер был ужасный. :Принцесса Селестия: О, Искорка. Грандиозный Гала-концерт всегда ужасен. :Сумеречная искорка: Правда? :Принцесса Селестия: Поэтому я и обрадовалась, что вы придёте. Я надеялась, что вы развеселите всех. Может быть, вечер прошёл не так, как планировали, но я уверена, вы согласитесь, что без друзей было бы хуже. :Сумеречная искорка: Вы правы, Принцесса. Настоящие друзья хорошо проведут время даже на самом скучном празднике. :Радуга Дэш: Да. С друзьями веселее. :Флаттершай: Разговаривать. :Пинки Пай: Смеяться! :Спайк: Вы говорите о том, что я предлагал вам с самого начала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, Спайк. Ты был прав. :Эпплджек: Несмотря на этот ужасный вечер... :Рарити: ...всё не так плохо, потому что мы вместе. :Пинки Пай: На самом деле, это был... :Все: ...лучший вечер в жизни! смех |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate. :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty. :Pinkie Pie: What's Twilight doing? :Spike: She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala. :Rarity: Where are the others? It's getting late. :Applejack: Hold your horses, girl. We're here. :Twilight Sparkle: Perfect! I'm ready. :Rainbow Dash: For what? :Twilight Sparkle: All right, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: An apple! Are we having pie? :Spike: Shh! Watch! :Awesome! Wow! Lovely! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. But that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends? :Fluttershy: Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. :Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! :Oh. Uh. Ah. That's a choice. Interesting. :Twilight Sparkle: Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight. :Fluttershy: Opalescence, no! :neighing :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala? :Rarity: What ever shall we do? :Rarity: Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Yeah. Right. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! :Spike: Come on, you guys. Let me in! :Rainbow Dash: Sure thing, Spike. :Rarity: Heavens no! We're getting dressed. :Applejack: Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh... we don't normally wear clothes. :Rarity: moan I'm sorry, Spike. Some of us do have standards. :Spike: I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I-I don't know, Spike. :Rarity: We'll just have to see. :Applejack: We're gonna be a mite busy. :Pinkie Pie: Busy having fun! boing :Spike: Oh. Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Spike. We'll all get to spend some time together. :Spike: Great! :Spike: 'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop. :chatter inside carriage :Spike: Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me!? :Spike: Um... I... :Lucky Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Hmph. :Spike: Whoa! You all look... amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! :Sparkle ::At the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::At the Gala ::In the garden ::I'm going to see them all ::All the creatures ::I'll befriend them at the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::All the birdies ::And the critters ::They will love me big and small ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All our dreams will come true ::Right here at the Gala ::At the Gala :Applejack ::At the Gala (It's amazing) ::I will sell them (Better hurry) ::All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy) ::Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking) ::They will buy them (Bring your money) ::Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some) ::And I'll earn a lot of money ::for the Apple family! :Choir ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala ::At the Gala :Rarity ::At the Gala ::All the royals ::They will meet fair Rarity ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Rarity ::I will find him ::My Prince Charming ::And how gallant he will be ::He will treat me like a lady ::Tonight at the Gala! :Choir ::This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever ::Each of us will live our dreams ::Tonight at the Gala ::At the Gala :Dash ::Been dreamin' ::I've been waitin' ::To fly with those great ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with diamonds ::The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All we've longed for ::All we've dreamed ::Our happy ever after ::Finally will all come true ::Right here at the Grand Gala ::At the Gala :Pie ::I am here at the Grand Gala ::For it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie ::For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing ::Ponies dancing ::With me at the Grand Gala! :Choir ::Happiness and laughter at the Gala ::At the Gala :Sparkle ::At the Gala (At the Gala) ::With the Princess (With the Princess) ::Is where I'm going to be (She will be) ::We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see) ::It is going to be so special ::As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!) :Choir ::Into the Gala we must go ::We're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time ::We're ready and we look divine! :and Fluttershy ::Into the Gala :Fluttershy ::Meet new friends :and Applejack ::Into the Gala :Applejack ::Sell some apples :and Rarity ::Into the Gala :Rarity ::Find my Prince :and Rainbow Dash ::Prove I'm great :Dash ::As a Wonderbolt is :Fluttershy: To meet! :Applejack: To sell! :Rarity: To find! :Rainbow Dash: To prove! :Pinkie Pie: To whoop! :Twilight Sparkle: To talk! :All ::Into the Gala ::Into the Gala ::And we'll have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! :Spike: Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether. Or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Princess Celestia: Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. :Princess Celestia: Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I was hoping you'd say. :Rarity: gasp of excitement Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined. :chirping :Fluttershy: Oh my! A meadowlark! :whistling :Fluttershy: I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for! humming :whistling :Applejack: Howdy, partner! You hungry? :Soarin: As a horse! :Applejack: Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries? :Soarin: I'll take that big apple pie! :Applejack: Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected. :Spitfire: Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin? :Soarin: Heh. Yeah! gasp My pie! You saved it. Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, no prob. :Spitfire: Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition. :Rainbow Dash: Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash. :Spitfire: Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie. :Soarin: OMNOM Yeah... NOMNOMNOM... :Spitfire: Wanna come hang out with us? :Rainbow Dash: Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts! giggle :Pinkie Pie: The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! noise GOTTA DANCE! :Pie ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::It's all I ever dreamed. ::It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo! ::It's all I ever dreamed, yippee! ::I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA! ::pause ::It's all I've ever... dreamed? :Prince Blueblood: Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood. :Rarity: I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose. :Prince Blueblood: You mean... this rose? Thank you. It goes with my eyes. :Rarity: moan :Fluttershy: humming :whistling :Fluttershy: gasp My little meadowlark is right around this bend! :Mr. Greenhooves: whistling :Fluttershy: Was that you? :Mr. Greenhooves: Yep! I love whistlin' while I work. whistles :Fluttershy: Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me. :noises :Fluttershy: Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo? Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth. :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip? Soarin You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome! :Princess Celestia: Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and... :Princess Celestia: Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself. :Applejack: First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales. sigh This ain't what I expected at all. :Pinkie Pie: I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed. :Rarity: This isn't at all what I imagined. :Princess Celestia: background Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome! :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't what I hoped. :Rainbow Dash: This isn't hanging out. :Fluttershy: This isn't what I wished for. :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Rarity: I waited all my life... :Fluttershy: ...for this moment! :Pinkie Pie: And I'm not going to... :Applejack: ...let it slip by! :Rainbow Dash: If it's the last thing I do... :Twilight Sparkle: ...I'm gonna make this... :All: ...the best night ever! :Fluttershy: I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. loudly I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out! :of crunching :Fluttershy: Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend? :Mr. Greenhooves: Mmm... Sounds good to me. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you. whistles :"Caesar": yells grunts :Rarity: Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient. :Prince Blueblood: Miss Rarity! Stop! :Rarity: Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous. :Prince Blueblood: One would hate to slip. :Rarity: Yes. One certainly would. :Prince Blueblood: One's cloak should take care of the problem. :Rarity: Oh, of course it will. :Pinkie Pie: gasp whispering :Pinkie Pie: C'mon, everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs! :Pie ::You reach your right hoof in ::You reach your right hoof out ::You reach your right hoof in ::And you shake it all about ::You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout ::That's what I'm talking about ::You step your left hoof in ::You pull it right back out ::You step your left hoof in ::But you better help him out ::You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route ::That's what it's all about ::You kick your back left in ::You pull your back left out ::You reach your back left in ::Just be brave and have no doubt ::You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout ::That's what I'm singing about ::You tilt your head in ::You tilt your head out ::You tilt your head in ::Then you shake it all about ::You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout ::You're better off without ::You stomp your whole self in ::You stomp your whole self out ::You stomp your whole self in ::And you stomp yourself about ::You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout- :Fluttershy: COME OUT! :Pie ::That's what I'm talking about ::You do the Pony Pokey ::You do the Pony Pokey ::You do the Pony Pokey ::And that's what it's all about ::Yeah! :Lyrica Lilac: Young lady, this is not that kind of party. :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay! :Rarity: Two apple fritters, please. :Applejack: Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits. :Rarity: Ahem. :Prince Blueblood: Ahem. :Rarity: Ahem! :Prince Blueblood: AHEM! :Rarity: sigh I'm going to have to pay, aren't I? :Applejack: It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered. :Rarity: Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners. :Prince Blueblood: barf Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres. :Applejack: Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em. :Fluttershy: I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!!! laugh Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo! :Applejack: Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds. :Pinkie Pie: STAGE DIVE! :Rarity and Prince Blueblood: scream :Rarity: growl You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain! :Prince Blueblood: Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed! :Rarity: Afraid to get dirty?! babbles :Prince Blueblood: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: This is my chance! Yes! Whoa! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Well... it can't get any worse. :rumbling :opens :chattering :Fluttershy: You're... going to LOVE ME! :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Um, um, uh... Eugh. :Princess Celestia: Run. :Twilight Sparkle: whistles :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you. :Rarity: shriek No! Ugh! Let's go! :Spike: Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut. :Joe: Don't you think you've had enough? :Spike: Another donut! Extra sprinkles! :rings :Joe: Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see. :Spike: Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever? :Spike: That sounds like the worst night ever! :Everypony: It was! laughter :Twilight Sparkle: I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala. :Princess Celestia: That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever! :Everypony: Princess Celestia?! :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful. :Twilight Sparkle: It is? :Princess Celestia: That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hanging out with friends! :Fluttershy: Talking! :Pinkie Pie: Laughing! :Spike: You mean doing exactly what I'' wanted to do the whole time? :'Twilight Sparkle': Yes, Spike. You were right. :'Applejack': As horrible as our night was... :'Rarity': ...being together here has made it all better. :'Pinkie Pie': In fact, it's made it... :'All (except Celestia)''': ...the best night ever! laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Die große Galloping-Gala en:Transcripts/The Best Night Ever es:Transcripciones/La Mejor Noche en la Historia pl:Transkrypty/Niezapomniany wieczór sv:Transkript/Den bästa kvällen Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон